Le Cure
by Dusk2
Summary: 100 years after her death, Buffy is resurrected. 100 years after his mourning, Angel is given a cure. And when they learn the reason why Buffy was brought back, they know that she shouldn't have been.


Title: Le Cure  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Buffy" or "Angel."  
  
Summary: 100 years after her death, Buffy is resurrected. 100 years after his mourning, Angel is given a cure. But when Angel learns a terrible secret from his past, that will change the way he ever thought about Buffy...  
  
Authors Notes: Forget everything past "the Gift". I didn't know whether to put this story into "Angel" or "Buffy".  
  
Charity rushed up to Angel.  
  
'Angel, oh my god!" she screamed  
  
Charity was like Corderlia. Like Fred. Like Harriet. Like Emily. Like Alex. Like Jan. Like Sally. Like Amy. Like Sophie. Like Belle. Like Rose. Like Anne. Like Beth. Like Sandy. Like Taylor. Like Libby. Like Jennifer. Like everyone, like every single girl. Every time he saw her, he thought of the other girls. The other girls who managed to escape. Some died, some escaped. He had no remorse for them...he didn't cry at night. Over the past 100 years, he had grown. Changed. Acquired things that no man could.  
  
'What?'  
  
'We found the cure.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Charity grabbed her book, and began reading. "1717, Britain- Vampire "Tomorrow", or as commonly known as a human as Joanna Morrison, blackmails the watchers council. She wants the gem of Amara, or something that can allow her to be immune to the sunlight and stake. They treat her with a drug, a drug to prevent her from killing head watcher Graham Dixon.'  
  
Angel stopped. All these years, and now finally here it was. 'You mean...'  
  
'The watchers council have some sort of knowledge, if not, a cure.'  
  
'Its not enough time.' Buffy cried  
  
Angel grabbed her, and kissed her. And when it was over, she had forgotten.  
  
'Buffy...'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Buffy isn't here. They promised me happiness. I want her.'  
  
Charity remembered the story of Buffy. The slayer who had stolen Angel's heart. Who he loved too much to stay human, who he loved too much that he left town, who he loved too much that he wasn't there when she died.  
  
They tried bringing her back. Willow. When she failed, Angel and Willow tried again. It didn't work. After that, well, he just forget about her. Well at least tried too.  
  
'Still my girl?'  
  
'Always.'  
  
Angel had won a war. A war between vampires, humans, demons. A war that was impossible to win. But it had been. A vampire had resurrected all the undead, and then Angel had stopped it. For the last few days he'd been laying low, staying clean.  
  
'Buffy!!!'  
  
She just slept. Eyes closed, no knowing of her surroundings.  
  
'We can go to England...what am I saying, they owe us more than a favour. We can ring them. Spears said he would...Luke said she would kick their ass if they didn't.'  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
'She should be here.'  
  
Charity didn't know what to think of Angel. Was he going crazy?  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'A friend.'  
  
Spears rushed out.  
  
'Angel...the watchers council gave me the cure. Its rather simple...simpler than I thought anyway. I'll need the orb of Tarly, and the bones of a dead child. I've already acquired the bones of a child who died in the children's hospital, and I have a friend who should have an orb of Tarly. I'll be back in around an hour...'  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Charity still stared in his eyes.  
  
'She's got it tough. She's only a kid.'  
  
'Is he ok?' asked the over energetic slayer Luke  
  
'Fine...I think.' Said Charity  
  
'Hey, Angel, you OK?' she asked  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
'OK.'  
  
Luke and Charity took the vampire inside to the apartment. Spike waited in there, smoking a cigarette as usual. Luke complained that she had allergies, Spike didn't care.  
  
'Are you OK?' Charity asked  
  
Charity was a tall girl. She resembled Corderlia in a way, her body shape, her skin and her hair. She was pretty. Luke was a small girl. She was from Beijing, she had moved to L.A to team up with Angel. Luke had dark hair, and she understood English- her watcher had taken her from her home when she was 3.  
  
'Yes...' said Angel  
  
'What's wrong?' asked Spike  
  
Spike had become one of them. 40 or so years ago. He stayed in Sunnydale for awhile, but when Dawn died of breast cancer, he decided he was no longer needed on the hellmouth. He moved to L.A, and helped Angel. He knew that, even though he no longer had an active chip, could become evil again.  
  
'Its just...Buffy should be back.' Said Angel  
  
'You tried bringing her back. If she was meant to be back, don't you think she'd be here?' asked Luke  
  
'But if she isn't here, then I don't want to become human. I'm more helpful a vampire.' Said Angel  
  
'Would you stop it! You've done so much, and there's me. I can fight these vampires, these forces of evil. You've done your bit.' Said the soothing slayer  
  
'But I need to know if Buffy is meant to be here...give me a sign!" Angel screamed to the sky  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Everyone looked at the phone, and then each other weirdly.  
  
Luke picked it up. 'Hello?'  
  
'I need to speak to Angel.'  
  
'Sure...' Luke handed it to the vampire  
  
'Who is this?'  
  
'Angel...its me...its Buffy.' Said the girlish, tender voice  
  
'Buffy...'  
  
Spike and Luke looked at each other. Buffy?  
  
'Angel...I don't know what's going on. One minute I'm in the beautiful place, and the next, I'm swallowing dirt. What's...its the future isn't it?'  
  
'Yes, oh god, Buffy, where are you?'  
  
'A weird phone thing. Phone booth. I did your number...'  
  
'Sunnydale?'  
  
'I don't know...'  
  
'Buffy, I'm going to meet you...I'll be there in a few hours...stay low...understand?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Angel put down the phone.  
  
'What's going on?' asked Spike  
  
'Buffy's back.' Said Angel 


End file.
